1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication device, a method of responding to a host apparatus and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various radio communication standards have been in actual use to mutually connect between a computer, an information terminal, a digital consumer electronic appliance and the like without a cable. TransferJet (registered trademark), Bluetooth (registered trademark), WiMAX (registered trademark) and the like are examples of such radio communication standards. In order to perform radio communication in accordance with the above radio communication standards, a radio communication interface implemented according to each standard is utilized. There exist two main types for such radio communication interface, which are a built-in type being previously built into an apparatus and an external type being externally connected to an apparatus.
A radio communication interface of the external type is connected to a host apparatus as a peripheral device by utilizing a connection method such as a universal serial bus (USB), IEEE1394 and PCI Express. For example, when USB is utilized, the host apparatus recognizes the type of the connected peripheral device as a USB Class. The USB Class of the radio communication interface may be a “Communication Device” class, a “vender-specific” class or the like. Then, depending on a type of the device recognized as the USB class, the host apparatus displays information regarding the peripheral device on a screen or performs control of the peripheral device.
An example of the configuration in the case that a peripheral device is connected to a host apparatus by utilizing a USB has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-307024.